Baby Vamps
by frostingdoodle
Summary: Jessica joins Pam and Tara on their weekend getaway to Dallas. Post season five finale.


**I have no idea where this fic came from, but enjoy! :)**

* * *

The Hotel Carmilla was one of the few, and previously only, hotels in Dallas that had been renovated extensively to cater to vampires. They served both _Tru Blood_ and humans, had light-tight rooms and, according to Pam, had an efficient body disposal service. But that was hush hush, of course.

Tara was the first to enter the hotel. Like a child in a candy shop, her eyes wandered. From the thick, plush couches, to the marble reception desk, to the bar serving _Tru Blood._

"Wow," she breathed, taken aback. For Dallas the place was damn fancy and apparently, she liked fancy.

"I know, right?" Jessica's giddy voice chimed in from behind. The redheaded vampire basically skipped to Tara's side, vibrating with excitement. She hadn't been to Dallas in over a year but it hadn't lost its touch. She was just happy to be included in Pam and Tara's weekend getaway. "Did you know you can order humans from the menu? Like, blood type an' all. How _awesome_ is that?!"

Tara kinked an eyebrow in Jessica's direction. She found her excitement endearing and infectious, and soon her lips were spreading into a wide smile as she nodded. "So fuckin' awesome," she agreed.

Jessica made a noise that sounded like a cross between a strangled breath and a squeal and Tara was laughing instantly. It wasn't the first time Jessica's energetic nature cracked her up.

"Okay," she spoke, raising a hand as her laugh subsided, leaving a happy smile. "I think you need to calm down before Pam chucks yo' ass outta here. Nobody wants a repeat of the car ride."

Tara tilted her head with the look of a friendly warning and Jessica placed her hand over her empty jeans pocket with a sad look. Nobody wanted a repeat of that indeed.

* * *

_Anubis Air Airlines, forty-five minutes ago._

Jessica removed herself from her travel coffin with a beam. The last time she had been in one of them she hadn't been sure how to get out of it and ended up on the floor, pounding from the inside. She tucked her pink iPod into her jeans pocket and waved dimly at the driver in front of her.

"Hi," she spoke in a friendly tone but the driver didn't seem all that interested and merely walked to the limo, awaiting the journey ahead of him. "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today..." she practically sang out.

Instead she turned her attention to Pam who was unlocking Tara's coffin and helping her progeny out with a steady hand. She smiled at the image in front of her.

Ever since the whole Authority ordeal a month ago, those two were joined at the hip. Tara acted bubbly and Pam acted un-Pam, but surprisingly, they just _worked. _Jessica liked to tell herself she saw it from the beginning and constantly told the pair she was their matchmaker, much to their dismay.

She dug her hand into her pocket and removed her iPod with a gleeful smile. She held it out and took a picture of the two. It was a simple snapshot. Pam standing next to Tara with their hands joined and fingers entwined. It was kind of blurry but Jessica declared it a keeper.

She untangled her white earphones and popped them into her ears with the same smile she held since climbing out of the coffin and followed the pair into the limo.

As expected, Pam and Tara sat at the back with Tara's head on Pam's shoulder. Jessica sat opposite them, grinning and earning a look of annoyance from Pam.

"Nice Joker impression," Pam drawled flatly, Tara snorted beside her.

But Jessica's smile faltered. Scratch what she thought earlier. Pam was still Pam, she was just un-Pam when it came to Tara.

However, Jessica didn't let the little insult get to her. By now she was used to Pam's one liners. She liked them, actually, just not when they were directed at her.

"You know, you don't gotta be so mean," she started, avoiding eye contact.

Pam arched her left eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Jessica nodded. "Uh-huh." Still avoiding eye contact, she chewed on her bottom lip.

Nodding, Pam pursed her lips. "Fine," she replied bitterly.

Jessica looked up from the gaze held on her iPod and zeroed in on Pam, looking confused. "R- really?" she stuttered over her words but the look Pam gave her told her to shut it. So she did. She turned up the volume of her iPod and pressed play, letting Taylor Swift's _We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together _fill her ears.

Tara removed her head from Pam's shoulder and looked equally as confused as Jessica had. "What was all that about?"

Pam sat up, folding her arms. "What was what about?"

Tara looked at her pointedly. As if she didn't know.

Pam sighed an unfolded her arms to look at her nails. "Do you remember why I invited Cheeto on this little trip with us?" she asked her progeny, now turning to look at her.

Thinking for a moment, she gave a slow nod. "Because not even you can turn down _little orphan Annie's puppy dog eyes_?" Repeating Pam's earlier words, she earned a nod from her maker.

"That," Pam agreed, adding, "and Bill fuckin' Compton is off somewhere in some underground facility with my maker, who, along with his bigoted sister, are trying to restore whatever humanity he has left in him. Orphan Annie here," she gestured to Jessica who was swaying happily to her music, "has been through enough at the hand of her shitty maker. So I'll give her three passes. And that's it."

Tara tightened the grip she held on Pam's hand and smiled. "That's awfully generous of you."

Pam tilted her head with a look that read, _ya' think?_

_"This time, I'm telling you, I'm telling you,"_ Jessica's less then stellar singing broke the gaze between Pam and Tara and Pam eyed the girl with an impatient look.

"How many fuckin' times does she have to listen to that damn song?" For the past week Jessica had been listening to the same Taylor Swift song over and over, so much that Pam knew the damn words. But now, her patience was growing thin.

_"We, are never ever ever, getting back together. We-eeee are never ever ever getting back together. You go talk to your fri-"_

The music came to a halt as Pam ripped the earphones from Jessica's ears with a growl. She threw the iPod out of the window where it fell onto the highway and was destroyed by the car following theirs.

"If I _ever _hear you sing that fuckin' song again, I will personally venture to the City of Angels and find the mousey little bitch who sings it and rip. off. her. head." Pam seethed with anger which caused Jessica to sink into the chair.

"Do I make myself clear?" she asked her in her usual threatening tone.

Jessica nodded quickly in response.

"Good."

Pam sat back with a content sigh. She had wanted to do that ever since she caught Jessica singing the song in the first place.

Tara stared in shock, following Jessica's sad gaze to the window. She then turned to look at Pam. "Three passes, huh?"

"I never liked the number three," Pam mused in response.

* * *

_The Hotel Carmilla, present time._

Approaching the two baby vamps, Pam's new pink pumps pattered against the floor. The bellboy had taken their luggage but she still sported her Louis Vuitton bag. Reaching them, she held up two room keys. One for herself and Tara, and one for Jessica.

Jessica frowned and took her room key with a sigh. "We're not even gonna share a room?"

"Nope," Pam stated plainly. She looked to Tara with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Jessica didn't miss the look shared between maker and progeny and groaned inwardly. "But you guys have been at it like rabbits for the last month!" she protested.

Her words fell upon deaf ears as the couple descended towards the elevator, exchanging glances, and undressing each other with their eyes. She trudged on behind, turning her face up as Tara grabbed Pam's ass and Pam's fangs snapped out in return.

The elevator arrived with a 'ding' and all three vampires stepped inside. The doors closed with a soft thud and while Tara and Pam couldn't keep their hands off each other at the back, Jessica stood to the front, pressing the button of their floor.

There was a slow movement as the elevator began to rise to meet its current destination and the faint, familiar tune, caught Jessica's attention. She turned her head up to look at the speaker situated at the corner of the elevator.

_"I remember when we broke up the first time, saying 'this is it, I've had enough', 'cause like, we hadn't seen each other in a month, when you said you needed space."_

Pam tore away from Tara's travelling lips, her eyes widening.

Jessica battled an oncoming chuckle and turned away from Pam's darkening glare.

* * *

They left the elevator with broken speaker debris scattered everywhere.

Tara never did get lucky that night and retired to Jessica's room where the two got their karaoke on, singing the song Pam seemed to despise so much.

From the other room, Pam checked the clock.

She wondered if she could make it to Los Angeles and back before dawn.

* * *

**Oh, Pam.**

**Ha. I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it!**


End file.
